Taming Insanity
by Bob the Flying Monkey
Summary: With her husband out of the way, Bobbi can finally be with her real true love, Severus Snape. But as they begin to undo Voldemort's mess, they are obstructed by the trap he set for them. Alternate ending to "Excessive Misbehavior".
1. The Obvious Choice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters I use from its franchise. But for this instance alone, I do own their defects in canon._

**A/N: I'm baaaack! And a little more evil than normal. It has been so long since I posted anything on this storyline that I will probably sound really rusty, and I apologize. This is NOT the sequal, but rather the alternate ending had things not gone in Voldemort's favor. This will be a short story with about 5 chapters because I have already gotten a great deal of its sequal written, so I will be quick to get this up so that the sequal makes sense. I hope you are not as terribly confused as I expect you to be. This Alternate Ending starts in chapter 15 which I will mark for you in "Excessive Misbehavior" in case you want to go back and reread it so that this story makes sense. Anyway, enjoy this psychotic use of my time!**

* * *

><p>After a very long moment of silence, Bobbi whispered, "I won't give in to him, Severus." She didn't know exactly why she had said this, but she believed it to be true. And as she said it, she felt that their bond was changing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Days later...<em>

She sat in her room, fist to chin, staring intently at a closed door as her heart overloaded her mind. It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense. And yet she knew beyond any capability of doubt that it was true. But it didn't make sense!

She sighed as her facial expression softened dramatically, and she moved to her feet, completely unaffected from having sat in one position for over an hour now. She moved now only because it was time for dinner and her friends would be worried if she failed to appear. She didn't want them coming after her, not this time.

As she walked down the long hallways of the Lair, she became aware that her footfall was significantly more agitated than normal. Since her latest husband's death, she walked in a mood of sullenness, slow, dull sombriety. But at her current fast pace, she could clearly see the difference between now and just one week prior. She made a mental note to report this to Snape.

When she entered the crowded Dining Hall, she paused in the doorway as everyone stood and bowed to her, the customary way of things. She nodded distractedly, and they returned to their seats. Immediately, she made her way to her regular table hosting all the youngest followers.

Realizing her hardened expression, she quickly threw on a smile before taking her seat among her companions. She sat, as always, between Gregory Goyle and Severus Snape, her two current potential lovers.

Aware of her responsibilities and reputation, she took extra care in showing equal favor to each of her friends, with the exclusion of Draco.

"Tell me, Draco," she said suddenly as she buttered a biscuit, "If your parents got divorced, would they still legally be brother and sister?"

The table fell silent as they all stared in amazement at their mistress. Then it erupted in laughter, again excluding Draco who erupted in fury. Phil patted Bobbi on the back. "Good to have you back, Bobbi."

She smiled her old, nearly-forgotten smile and picked up her winning personality as if it had never been missing. Dinner that night was the loudest, rowdiest, and most cheerful it had been for the entire month since Voldemort's death. That night when Bobbi visited Snape, he had much to say.

"You seem to be recovering tremendously," he observed, "If you can continue to improve like you did tonight, I'm afraid we'll have our old Bobbi back in no time."

Bobbi chuckled, "I'm sure you'll pack your bags and leave as soon as I'm back to normal. Or rather, normal for me."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he began, "Only if -" but stopped himself before he completed the thought, retracting his hand.

But Bobbi grabbed his hand in both of hers, "Only if what?"

He stared at her in a manner she had never seen him express before; in fact, she had never seen anyone with this look before in her 350 years of life. She looked at him, inquisitive, hopeful. His lips parted to answer, then decided against it visibly and instead he replied, "Only if what you call your sense of humor doesn't kill me first."

"That's not what you were going to say," she argued softly, continuing to hold his hand and his gaze.

"What was I going to say, then?" he challenged, hoping that she would get it right.

"What are you afraid of, Severus?" she asked instead, "Ever since Gregory's birthday, you've acted differently towards me. Do I make you uncomfortably, Snape? Clearly you thought that night was a mistake, but –"

"A mistake?" he interrupted, "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I think you think," she clarified.

"You are wrong. That's not what I think. I thought you thought that."

"No. Never. I don't regret that night in the slightest, not the part when I was with you. It has been the topic of my reveries ever since it happened. Unplanned it may have been, but not a mistake."

He stared at her, a long, unwavering stare. Gently, he removed his hand from hers and cupped her cheek with it. She pressed her face into his palm as he stroked it softly with his thumb. "Bobbi," he whispered.

"Severus," she answered quietly, their gaze never broken.

"I am not afraid," he told her, "I embrace whatever may come of this. But I was unsure if you felt the same."

"I feel the same," she promised, holding his hand to her face.

He stared at her again, a different expression - one of concern – now gracing his face. "You know what worries me, " he began.

"I've asked myself the same question a thousand times. I know it's not easy to be sure whether my feelings are true or whether they're based on a need to replace a lost companion. But I trust myself, on this occasion alone, that I know my feelings for you are what they are based on nothing else but you and our personal relationship. Given the circumstances, I don't blame you for being skeptical. I was even skeptical at first. But I know now more than anything I've ever know before that I don't feel for you the same way I feel or have felt for anyone else before. What I feel for you is different than anything I've ever experienced. I don't understand why it's taken this long for me to realize it, but I do now know that you are the only companion I'll ever need." She took a deep breath, and there was a moment of silence before she continued, "I didn't intend to be run away with my feelings, but they just seemed to burst from my chest. I must leave you now." She stood abruptly and flew out the door.

"Bobbi!" Snape called after her, but she was gone. His hand remained stretched out towards the open door for a few seconds before he closed it and dropped it to his side. Then he took off after her.

The halls were dark by this time, the late hour assuring that roamers were scarce. Snape decided first to try Bobbi's bedroom, then upon coming up empty, the Master's room. No such luck. He pondered perhaps that she might be with Goyle, and so he headed meditatively back to his room to spend another sleepless night alone.

* * *

><p>In the morning, he ate breakfast in the Dining Hall as usual. But unlike usual, Bobbi was not there.<p>

Halfway through the meal, Goyle appeared, a worried look creasing his brow. Snape knew instinctively that it was due to Bobbi.

"Does anyone know where Bobbi went?" Goyle asked, doing poorly at keeping the desperation out of his voice.

"Was she not in her room when you creeped on her this morning?" Blaise sneered.

"Haha, very funny," Goyle snapped back. "We were supposed to have a duel last night, in the dueling chambers," he added hostilely when Blaise gave him an insinuative look, "but she never showed up. Naturally I knocked on her door this morning to ask her about it, and it just happened to open when I did so, but she was nowhere to be found."

Snape perceived from this poorly told cover-story that Bobbi had not gone to Goyle's room last night. She must have left the castle, he realized. But why?

"She probably just went to feed," Phil proposed. "After all, it has been a month since… she fed last."

The table cringed in unison as they remembered the gruesome sight of Bobbi tearing Jake to pieces after he killed the former Master.

"That makes sense, I suppose," Goyle mumbled, not entirely convinced.

Snape hoped that Phil's speculation was right. More than that, he hoped she hadn't left with the intent of staying away for a long time, or not coming back at all.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Snape remained in his study, only leaving to attend lunch and dinner, hoping that Bobbi would soon reappear there. Knowing Bobbi, the first place she would head after returning from a trip was straight for the Dining Hall. Unfortunately for her boys, Bobbi did not return that night, nor the next day. On the second night, Snape went to bed wondering how he could have stopped her from leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime after midnight, Snape was awakened by a rapid knocking on his door. Thinking it might be one of the boys reporting Bobbi's whereabouts, he pulled a black robe on over his naked shoulders and hurried to the door, wand in hand.<p>

As soon as the door was opened, a lighter-robed figure rushed in and shut the door.

"Bobbi?" Snape asked in surprise. "Where have you been? What time is it?"

"I need you," she sobbed without tears, "I can't do it."

"Calm down," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back. "There's no need to panic. I'm right here."

Bobbi snuggled into his chest, pushing her arms through his robe and hugging his bare body. Her night robe was so thin that Severus could feel every minute detail of her body against his. Uncomfortable at the feelings this aroused, he sat her down on his bed and sat next to her, allowing her to keep her arms wrapped around him, burying her face in his bare chest. He rested his arm over her back and shoulders.

When she was in control of herself, she sat up straight, unwrapping herself from him as he retracted his arm, letting it come to rest subtly on his leg, easily within her reach. "Why did you run away?" Snape asked lightly, no anger in his words.

Bobbi sighed. She took a deep breath and looked up to his nose, not quite meeting his eyes. "May I speak freely and honestly?"

"Of course," he replied, "You always have."

She chuckled, lowering her eyes to his neck. "I have a bit of a confession. When I left you, I wasn't entirely sure I would return. I've been feeling… changes lately. Feelings have been arising within me that completely undo everything I held true not too long ago." Slowly she dropped her eyes to her knees.  
>"I've been struggling, since the moment I realized what these feelings are, to get a grip on them and determine whether they are true or not. When I left you, I left in hopes that doing such would determine just that. I reasoned that if I stayed away for a while, it would clear my mind of the thoughts obstructing me from thinking clearly. But only a day into my self-exile, I realized that I couldn't stay away, that these feelings would not leave me no matter how far I fled from here, from the subject of my feelings." Her head was now completely bowed, her eyes closed. She chuckled half-heartedly. "I realize I'm beating around the bush. This would be much easier if I just came clean. Bluntly speaking, I think I love you."<p>

His eyes widened, but not much because he had half expected this. Her head remained bowed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Bobbi shook her head, but answered in the affirmative, "Yes. It's so different from anything I've ever felt before. Nothing at all like what I felt for Tom; maybe somewhat like what I thought I felt for him, but much much stronger. Stronger than what I feel for Stella or my dad. Stronger than what I feel for me. It's like, whatever you decide, I'm 100% behind you, even if I had a different idea. It's like I can be myself around you and do whatever you think is best because that's who I am. It's like I would suffer a thousand of the cruelest deaths if it would save you from one. But it's even more than that. I don't know if I'm explaining it right. I don't even know how to explain it. I don't know how this happened. I've loved you as a friend since we met, but I never realized how deeply that love went until I was free from Voldemort. I don't even care if that sounds terrible. I love you, and that's all that matters."

They sat in electric silence for a while, neither looking at the other.

"I don't know," Snape began, "how to tell you this."

"If you want me to leave, I understand," Bobbi said in a neutral tone, hanging her head so that the veil of obsidian curtained her face.

"No," Snape rephrased, "That's not what I meant. I was trying to construct a way as elegant as yours to tell you I feel the same way, but I can't seem to find the right words."

She turned her head sharply to stare up at him, and he brushed the ebony veil out of her face. He smiled at her, a rare smile that she'd only seen perhaps once before. She smiled back, "You look nice when you smile."

"You look beautiful when you smile," he countered, cupping her cheek in his warm palm.

They stood as one and simultaneously brought their faces together, touching only foreheads. She stared up into his eyes. "You are my first true love," Bobbi assured him honestly, softly, "I know that now above all other things."

"And you are my only true love," Severus promised her, shortening the gap between them until their lips were a fraction of an inch apart.

"What now?" Bobbi whispered.

"You needn't ask." And Severus joined their lips softly, tenderly. The kissing was of a slow intensity. There was no reason to rush. There was no reason to hide from each other. "I love you too, Bobbi," Severus whispered whole-heartedly.

Without another word, they crawled under the covers and expressed their feelings for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No descriptions, as usual. You all know they had sex, so use your own imagination and quit trying to steal from mine. Mine is sorely underdeveloped in that particular region, seeing as I am a little girl. Alright, more to come soon. R&R x 2, cuz it's Spring Break!**


	2. Spring Cleaning

_Disclaimer: I am nearly the same age as Harry Potter and couldn't possibly have written it. Unless time travel becomes real in the future and I go back and change my name and nationality, then get stuck. Still, I'm pretty sure I'm not the author of the original Harry Potter series._

**A/N: Hi! I'm off work today, so I'm updating EVERYTHING! Cringe at my awesomeness. CRINGE! And now enjoy this alternate ending to my fan-based parody of Harry Potter. Tata, earthlings.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bobbi woke up in Severus's arms, and for the first time in her life, she knew she was exactly where she belonged. She looked into his peaceful, sleeping face and smiled, recognizing the smile she'd met last night still present on his lips. She snuggled closer into him, and he breathed in deeply. His eyelids fluttered and he looked down into the face of an angel. His smile grew and he kissed her lightly.<p>

"100,000 points to Slytherin," he said, and she giggled.

"Maybe if we had done this when I was still your student, we would have won the House Cup," Bobbi joked, and Snape rumbled a laugh.

Snape checked the time and found it to be 8:43.

"I'm sure Gregory's looking for me," Bobbi sighed, getting out of bed.

"You had us worried," Snape replied, joining her on the floor to help her find her clothes, "No one knew where you had gone. Mel thought you might have left permanently, and Draco had to hex him to make him stop crying. I don't even remember you wearing this," Snape added, throwing her a silk tank top.

"I think we were a little preoccupied," Bobbi smirked, putting her clothes on. "But I'll make sure to come to breakfast just as soon as I'm properly dressed. You should hurry along and act like you didn't know I was back yet either. It will cut down on suspicion."

Snape grabbed her wrist gently as she turned to Apparate, pulling her into a brief kiss before letting her go.

In the Dining Hall, Bobbi casually made her way to her regular seat, acting as though she'd never disappeared. She smiled at her friends and dug eagerly into her eggs. But her friends would not have that.

"Where were you?" several of them bombarded her at once.

"Eating," she said simply in her innocent-little-girl voice, a naïve smile complimenting it.

"For three nights?" Goyle demanded.

"I got a little distracted," she chirped, chomping on her bacon, "There was this really delicious smell to one – it kind of sang to me – and I had to chase it quite a ways before I –"

"Alright!" Mel squealed, clamping his hands over his ears, "I've heard enough. Just let me eat without the images."

Bobbi continued to eat her breakfast, and no one broached the subject again.

"You seem much happier, Bobbi," Phil noted when conversation lulled.

"I am," she chirped, "I just ate."

"Perhaps we should feed you more," Blaise snickered, but the others disapproved.

"She eats too much as it is," Crabbe argued, "It's not fair that she becomes a man-eating monster _twice_ a month." A few of the boys who understood female anatomy snickered, and Bobbi high-fived Crabbe for the best joke he'd ever told.

After breakfast, Bobbi took Gregory aside to a secluded room. "There are some things I must speak with you about."

"Anything," Gregory smiled supportively, hoping that she had decided to take their relationship to the ultimate state that all men desired.

"I did some soul-searching while I was absent," she started without hesitation or fear, "because I've been struggling with my emotions and figuring out my future after the Death Eaters. The more time I spent away from here, the clearer my mind became until it was so un-muddled that I knew exactly what I needed to do and had no option but to come back and begin righting things. I realized that I want to get this part of my life over as soon as possible, that as soon as I find a place for everyone else and tie up all these loose ends, I want to leave the Lair and never return. But I realized that I couldn't forget the pain I've experienced here if I had a constant reminder of it in my life after I left."

Goyle's face fell. "What are you saying?"

"I don't think we'd work out, Gregory. Maybe if we'd met at a different place in a different time, we could have been together. But I can't take you now where I want to go. It's best that we remain friends and don't further our relationship."

Goyle's eyes began to water violently. "I thought we had something special."

"We do. But it's meant only to be an intimate friendship, nothing more. You know that I love you, but I can't be in love with you. I think you suspected that already."

He gave a slight nod, "I've been aware of it for some time; I just hoped you hadn't. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I promise you, because I know you and I know the world, that you will find another fish in this dazzling sea that will make you much happier than I ever could. I've seen your heart, and I know you are destined to do great things. But I have no place in that future with you. I would only slow you down. I'm asking you to trust me – as we've always trusted each other – and leave me behind. There are better things out there for you that this castle cannot contain. Your future is out there, Gregory, and it is your duty to find it. Do you believe my words?"

Goyle sucked up his almost tears and nodded solemnly. "I do. I know that you mean well and that you love me as a friend to the maximum that you can. If you say it is in my best interest to leave here, then I will. But I can't stay here another night knowing we can't be together. I'll leave before it gets dark and never bother you again." He turned and walked away.

As he reached the door, Bobbi called to him and said, "Her name is Alexis. She will be the beacon of your future."

Goyle nodded and left her sight. That afternoon, both the Crabbe and the Goyle families left the Lair.

* * *

><p>When the commotion of the day had calmed down, Bobbi snuck into Snape's study to work on their plans for the future.<p>

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all," Snape said as she sat down next to him, not bothering to look up at her.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Bobbi sighed dramatically, then grinned at her diva imitation. "On the one hand, I'm glad he won't cause me guilt anymore, but on the other, I feel like I just lost a close friend. It's like when you remove a tumor that you've had all your life. The burden is gone, but you can feel the empty space it left, and you're acutely aware at all times that something's missing."

"Charming, aren't you?" he observed with a slight smirk.

"It may surprise you, but I treat men better than I treat women."

"Yes. You only rip men's hearts out figuratively."

"No, I do literally rip hearts out of anyone. There is no bias in my destruction."

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Snape asked, pulling out a large piece of parchment with scribbles from prior planning scattered about it. They plotted for a while how to gradually turn the Death Eaters over to the side of good. Then when he could stand it no longer, Snape broached the subject. "Bobbi. About last night…"

Bobbi sighed, "I knew this would come up eventually. You're having regrets, aren't you?"

"No, Bobbi," he disagreed softly, cupping her cheek in his hand and smoothing her skin with his thumb, "I could never regret that. But I have to wonder what your feelings are about it. Now that you have a clear head."

Bobbi gazed up at him, a new spark in her eyes. "I don't regret it in the slightest. If it were up to me, we'd leave right now and never come back. We'd start our lives over, just you and me. No Harry Potter. No Voldemort. No war. We could even leave the country, live somewhere no other witch or wizard has been before. Just forget our past, forget the present, because we'd have a future. But I know I have a job to do here. I know we have to set the world right again."

Snape gazed down at her, stroking her cheek, all the care in the world in his eyes. He lowered his lips to her face and whispered in her ear, "You can run away with me anytime you want."

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, the Lair became a happy place again. The young ones enjoyed time together with their Mistress Bobbi as they had in the old days. Slowly, the smiles returned to the faces of the Death Eaters, only they were much more vibrant now. Bobbi enjoyed life again, and even Snape seemed less sullen to the others, though they had no clue as to the real reason why.<p>

There were no more raids or killings, and now the Death Eaters was more of a social club than a cult with a deadly mission. The only person who didn't approve of this change was Bellatrix Lestrange. One night, without warning, she had vanished and not returned, leaving her husband baffled about her location. Fenrir, too, had disappeared, but it was rumored that he had run off with a hot female werewolf rather than because he was angry about the changes going on in the Lair.

Overall, everything was more playful and less serious, better even. Parties were frequent and field days were often. Conversations ran positive in topic and always produce a happier outcome. And no one seemed to mind.

Many families began to leave at this time, starting with the Malfoy family, after which everyone followed. They came back occasionally at first, to partake in gatherings now deemed as "club meetings", but after a while the continued the lives they had left outside the Lair.

Bobbi now slept in Snape's bed every night, and yet they still managed to keep their relationship a secret, even from Bobbi's ever-vigilant friends. Gregory Goyle never came back. Bobbi hoped it was because he had found a new, faithful interest. Snape was glad for the lack of Goyle. It made the situation much easier and less awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yessir, that was a short chapter in which I expelled most of the characters. The interesting stuff will begin in the next chapter. Now you know what to do; just leave a review. And subscribe, or something like that.**


	3. The Authority's Wife

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. My name is Bob. Clearly I do not own it. _

**A/N: Tremble in fear! The story is more than halfway through, and I've already typed the last two chapters. But don't worry: there is a sequal on the way, and I'm not talking about "Obsessive Misbehavior".**

* * *

><p>"Six months," Bobbi began one afternoon while she and Severus were having a plotting session, "At least 6 months should suffice."<p>

Severus smirked , wishing he could see into her mind so he wouldn't always have to ask what she meant when she said random things like this. "Six months?"

"I think we should wait until Voldemort's been dead 6 months before we think about making our relationship public knowledge," Bobbi explained.

"I didn't know you were considering it in the first place," Severus replied.

"As much as I love my secrets, they eventually become hard to keep."

Severus smiled, "Whenever you're ready, I'm willing. But if we wait six months, there will be no one left to reveal the secret to."

"Then perhaps we will be long gone before then," Bobbi speculated, "And we won't need to hide anyways."

"I wouldn't want to hide my love for you if I could get away with it."

Bobbi smiled and kissed him briefly. Then she went back to her calculations.

* * *

><p>Five months after Voldemort had been killed, things were brighter than ever in the Lair. The name "Death Eater" had almost completely been erased from the identification of the group. They were now simply a large gathering of people who enjoyed spending time with each other.<p>

Many of the former Death Eaters had moved on and returned to their homes before the reawakening of the war, much like they had after Voldemort's first death, no longer concerned with killing mudbloods or purifying the wizard race. It wasn't who they were anymore, and they were happier for it.

Among these disappearances was Wormtail, though his whereabouts and motives were unknown since he was supposed to be dead by the rest of the wizarding world.

Phil and Mel remained at the Lair and enjoyed daily play-dates with Bobbi, who had almost thoroughly forgotten about her late husband. She'd left her things in the Masters' bedroom, but she rarely visited it other than to get clothes. Blaise Zambini had left shortly after Draco, blaming Bobbi (if only jokingly) for running away all his friends. Bobbi didn't much mind.

The Lair was quieter with so many former inhabitants gone. Sometimes a few would return for the "club meetings," but that stopped after a while. But nefarious plans were a thing of the past, and no one expected them to start up again.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p>One night as they were getting ready for bed, Severus mused aloud to Bobbi, "Even if we make our relationship public next month, I doubt there will be enough people here for it to make an impact."<p>

"I almost wish Gregory were here for it," Bobbi said, "I wish I could've seen the look on his face when we announce it. That would've been priceless!"

"Evil child," Severus smirked, "You cause me to fear for myself once you stop loving me."

"That will never happen," Bobbi promised, climbing into bed with him.

"What do you want to do after we've completed our task of debunking the Death Eaters?" Snape asked.

Bobbi smiled as she stared into his eyes, "Grow old with you."

Severus sighed, "If only. I am already old, and you will be young forever."

"I'm sure we can work something out." And with this, Bobbi held tightly to the one secret she kept from him, the one secret that she had locked away for so long.

_Someday,_ she thought serenely as she sailed off to sleep. _Someday._

* * *

><p>The next week, Bobbi left Severus to get her monthly "blood donation."<p>

"I'll be here when you get back," Severus said as he kissed her goodbye in his quarters before she went.

"I might be gone for a while, assuredly longer than usual," Bobbi warned.

"Why? How long?"

"Don't fret your pretty little head over it. I won't be gone too long. I've just got to take care of some business out of town, for personal reasons. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. I'll probably not be back tomorrow, but maybe the next day, very late, or perhaps very early since it will be morning by then. Don't wait up."

Snape sighed, kissing her forehead, "Hurry home."

"As fast as your love can carry me," she promised, then was gone.

The next morning, when Snape woke up, Bobbi was not there as she had promise. He went to breakfast impassively and sat with Mel and Phil. They ate quietly without their mistress there to feed conversation.

When breakfast was over and they were the only three remaining, Mel finally wondered aloud, "Where is Bobbi?"

"She said she was going out to feed," Snape informed them.

"Usually she's back by breakfast," Phil said, "She hates to miss eating bacon."

Mel shrugged, "Maybe she'll be back for lunch."

"Sounds likely. She hates to miss eating her fried chicken," Phil agreed.

But such was not the case.

When Snape went to bed that night, Bobbi was still not back. So for the first time in 4 months, Snape slept alone.

Bobbi did not return the next day. In fact, she did not return for the next week. She sent no word back of her whereabouts and none of the owls anyone sent could find her, not even her own treasured hyacinth macaw. It was as if she had vanished entirely.

The Lair became dull and boring again. The remaining inhabitant thinned in number until there were only maybe a dozen left. Without Bobbi there to entertain them, the Lair was no longer a fun place to hang out.

Mel and Phil remained, mostly to help Snape look for Bobbi, but it was all in vain.

* * *

><p>Then one night without warning, Bobbi was back. She walked into the Dining Hall in the middle of dinner looking extremely exhausted. Her hair was blacker than ever, but she had a silly, small smile on her lips.<p>

"Bobbi!" the entire room cried in glee and rushed to greet her. She smiled at them and straightened herself up as much as she could. The crowd bombarded her with questions, but she waved them off, only answering in vague sentences.

Snape pushed the crowd aside and led her to the largest table that all the inhabitants had concentrated at since the number fell below 12. "Obviously she's starving," he rebuked them, "She'll answer your questions after she has replenished herself." The crowd nodded in agreement and settled back into their seats.

The three men surrounded her like bodyguards, assuring her a pleasant meal. They remained quiet despite the nagging questions that were eating at their tongues. Finally, when Bobbi had finished, Mel blurted, "Where were you?"

"Replenishing myself," Bobbi answered vaguely.

"For 2 weeks?" Mel demanded.

"Has it been that long? I guess the time got away from me. I didn't even think it'd been over a week."

"Where did you go?" Phil asked. "It must have been pretty far away for it to have taken that long."

Bobbi shook her head. "I can't tell you guys. It was top secret, and I don't know the name of the place anyway. No one can know of my mission except me. Please, I'm tired. It was a very long journey."

The boys unwillingly let the subject go. They were so relieved to have their Bobbi back that they would not press the matter further out of fear that they would displease her and cause her to leave again.

As Snape walked Bobbi up to the Master's room so as to not look suspicious, she whispered to him, "Meet me in this room after everyone else has gone to bed. I'm too tired to make the trip to your room by myself."

Snape nodded, then left her.

At around 10:30, Snape Apparated into the room to find Bobbi sleeping heavily. He rolled his eyes, then picked her up in his arms and Apparated them into his bedroom. He reflected briefly that this might be perceived as creepy, but he dismissed the notion because he knew Bobbi would find it sweet and maybe even romantic, even if she did tease him about it first. He placed her gently under the covers, then joined her, and fell asleep quickly knowing she was at last safe in his bed. It was the best sleep he'd had in two weeks.

When he woke up at nine the next morning, Bobbi was still sleeping soundly, and Snape knew it would be better for her to rest. He began getting dressed for the day, then in a notion of kindness, he Apparated up to the Master's room and picked out clothes for her to wear, laying them at the foot of his bed so she would see them when she woke up. Then he went to breakfast.

About halfway through the meal, Bobbi joined the only table left, a rested look on her cheery face. She offered Snape a smile when she sat down, and he knew she meant it as thanks. The Dining Hall was much more talkative this morning with Bobbi back in their midst. Phil and Mel and Bobbi carried on a conversation as if she'd never left. Snape threw in his two cents, but mostly remained quiet as always.

After the meal, Snape escorted Bobbi to the study where they usually spent time together planning. Or snogging. Since the Master's death, Bobbi had become the leader, and Snape was once more (although even more influential than before) the second-in-command. Everybody accepted this – welcomed it even – and the peace grew in the castle.

When the two were safely alone, Snape asked, "Where were you?"

Bobbi shook her head, "It's hard to explain. I was taking care of some extremely important business. I was, you could say, bartering with Death."

Snape raised a brow questioningly. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, Severus," Bobbi shook her head, "I really can't tell you. Not right now. But I'll make you a promise: When we start to see results, I'll explain everything to you."

"You've never kept something from me before," Snape said in disbelief, "Why now?"

Bobbi took his hands. "It's for your own good. If you knew, it could interfere with what I've done. But I promise you, as soon as I know it has worked, I'll explain. But you've gotta trust me right now. Just trust me."

Snape looked into her eyes, then sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I trust you."

Bobbi smiled up at him. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"And I love you, Bobbi Re."

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, things began to change. One morning when Snape awoke, he went to the bathroom to wash his face before getting dressed just as he did every morning. When he glanced in the mirror, he got the shock of his life. A younger, handsomer face was looking back at him.<p>

"Bobbi!" he called in alarm, and she ran into the bathroom to see to his cry.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you been practicing some more of your feminine magic, or am I losing my mind?" he asked, turning his dripping wet face to her.

A euphoric grin exploded onto her lips. "It's working," she whispered in delight.

"What's working?" he asked in befuddlement. "Does this have to do with your disappearance?"

Bobbi nodded. "I'll tell you tonight. I only hope you won't kill me for it."

So that afternoon, when they were plotting how else to make the world better, Bobbi began her story. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Severus. I did it for your own good. You see, when I left here, I replenished myself to the maximum to prepare for what I had to do. I went far away to a place I cannot tell you the name of because no one is allowed to ever go there. I've known about this place for many decades, but I could never go there because I had never found someone worthy enough of it. And then you came along.

"I knew you were the one. You see, we have a bond that passes human understanding. But I had to test you to see if you were worthy of my attention, of what I could give you. And when you passed, I knew I had to keep you forever. That's what I was doing in that place. I was making you immortal."

Snape raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So, is that why I've been feeling and looking younger?"

Bobbi nodded. "Because it worked. I can't tell you the exact details of how I made you immortal, mostly because I've been bound to silence by a being more powerful than I. But I did have to make a sacrifice for you to be immortal."

"What was the sacrifice?" Snape asked, dreading the answer.

Bobbi bowed her head. "Our firstborn son. I have to give him up to the Supreme Being. I alone will have to carry him back to the place and offer him to the Supreme Being. It was a hard sacrifice to make, but you're worth it. I'm sorry I didn't get your permission before. I couldn't stand the idea of you disagreeing with me. I know you're very angry with me, and you have the right to be, but it had to be done. For your own good."

Snape sat in silence for a long time, not looking at Bobbi. Eventually, he sighed and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I know it was a hard decision for you, but I am glad you did it, even though it meant deceiving me. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Bobbi whispered.

"Don't keep things from me again."

Bobbi nodded, her head still bowed.

Severus lifted her chin and met her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then embraced her securely. "I love you, Bobbi. Don't ever forget that."

"Not in a thousand years," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Snape continued to look and feel younger. He was more energetic and less sleepy at night. And in addition to all that, he was a more powerful wizard. One afternoon while he was dueling Bobbi in the dungeon, he actually managed to knock her down and get an "Ouch!" out of her.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Bobbi rubbed her rear as she stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're starting to develop more powers, aren't you?"

Snape nodded. "Maybe I'll be as powerful as you one day."

Bobbi smiled, "You can only dream."

* * *

><p>One night, after Bobbi and Severus had been dating for 7 months, Severus took Bobbi by the hand and stared into her eyes. "Bobbi, you have been the best friend I've ever had. You have been there for me when no one else even knew I was suffering. You are the most beautiful woman anyone has ever known. And you are more amazing than humanly possible. But I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."<p>

Bobbi's smile dropped. "What are you saying?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Severus dropped to his knee, staring up into her face lovingly. "I think we should be something more." He pulled out a ring, small in size but huge in significance.

Bobbi gasped, clapping her fingers to her mouth, her eyes streaming happily.

"Bobbi Re," Snape began, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh," Bobbi chirped, "Yes, Severus Snape. 100,000 times yes."

Severus smiled euphorically, his face glowing from the brilliance of this moment. Bobbi mirrored his expression exactly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She jumped into his arms as he stood and began kissing his entire face, but when she reached his lips, she stayed there. Their kissing was slow, intense, and it had an air behind it which conveyed that they would never need another as long as they lived, which would be a very long time.

When they broke apart, Severus made a discovery. "Bobbi, your hair is blonde again."

Bobbi grabbed her hair and pulled it in front of her eyes. She smiled at Severus and kissed him again. "You've restored my happiness. I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Bobbi." He pulled her into another kiss, stroking her beautiful hair.

Then Bobbi pulled away. "What are we going to say to the others? Surely they'll notice the ring. Are you ready to tell them?"

Severus smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are. If you want to tell them, I'm with you all the way."

Bobbi smiled, kissed him once more. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bobbi and Snape walked into the Dining Hall holding hands and sat down with Phil and Mel.<p>

"I should've seen it coming," Phil chuckled, examining Bobbi's ring. "The way you two are always together – it only makes sense."

"It's so pretty, Bobbi," Mel exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Phil and towards himself. "I wish the others were here to see it. They would be so happy for the both of you."

"Goyle would have cried," Phil chortled.

Bobbi smiled, taking Severus's hand. They touched noses affectionately.

* * *

><p>Since the news of their engagement, Snape and Bobbi no longer had to hide their relationship, and they no longer snuck around about visiting each other. While they were not as touchy-feely as Bobbi and Voldemort had been, Mel and Phil could tell that they meant more to each other than the previous couple. With the number of inhabitants dwindling so rapidly, there weren't many people to notice this new arrangement anyway.<p>

Bobbi had yet to move her stuff into Snape's room, but there was a different reason for that: his room was too small for her huge wardrobe. So her stuff remained in the Master's bedroom, which was her only reason for visiting it. She hadn't touched Voldemort's stuff; he was so far from her cares that she hadn't given it a thought. She'd be leaving to find a new home with Severus soon, anyway, so bothering with it would just waste time.

* * *

><p>Then one night, it happened.<p>

While they were sleeping, a hard, rapid knock came on the door.

Snape groaned, pulling on his robe. He shut the bedroom door behind him when he went into his study because Bobbi was unclothed in his bed.

He pulled open the study door, and his jaw dropped.

The tall, bald man grinned at him evilly. "Hello, Snape. Surprised to see me?"

"Master," Snape stumbled as he tried to collect himself.

Voldemort strode into the room past the shocked man and threw open his bedroom door. No one was inside. He turned back to Snape, scowling. "Where's Bobbi?"

At this point, Snape had himself collected. "I don't know. Did you check her room?"

"Yes. I checked both hers and mine. She is in neither."

"She's probably out hunting," Snape suggested.

Voldemort glared at Snape for a moment longer, then exited the room silently.

When Voldemort got back to his room, he found that there was someone in his shower. He threw open his shower curtain to find a naked Bobbi washing her hair. She jumped when she saw him, then snatched the curtain from him and closed it back. Then she sent a spell at him that threw him out of the room. She locked the door behind him. Then she screamed angrily, "I will deal with you when I'm finished with my shower. You will not get away with this insolence."

"Bobbi, it's me," he shouted back.

"I don't care who you are. You know better than to sneak up on me. You shouldn't be in this room. Just wait until I get through." Then the shower shut off and within a minute, Bobbi was out of the shower, clean clothes on.

The steam billowed out the door with her, giving her an even more frightening-yet-sexy appearance. She glared into the room. "Now who dares to invade my privacy?" she demanded. Then she saw him, and her whole composure dropped. "Tom?" she questioned in utter disbelief.

Voldemort smiled, "Hello, wife."

Her jaw flapped before she touched his face and asked, "Is it really you?"

He smiled. "In the flesh."

"How?" she breathed, pawing his face gingerly, "How?"

"Bellatrix brought me back in a manner similar to how Wormtail did the last time Harry Potter destroyed my body. She gave me some alarming news, however. Something about how you had stopped the fighting between our two sides."

Bobbi bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry to say that I was distraught after you died. I could not continue your reign without you beside me. I tried, I honestly did. But I loved you so much, it hindered my ability to function."

Voldemort smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "That's cute."

Bobbi smiled at him, pulling him into a kiss. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Most of the Death Eaters left a few months ago. There was nothing to do, so they went home."

"That's okay. All that matters is that we're together again. We will rebuild the Death Eaters and get our cause back on track. But now we will have the element of surprise."

"Will you call everyone back to the Lair?" Bobbi asked.

"Of course, my pet." He kissed her, but the love was not in it anymore, and Bobbi knew he was suspicious of her.

She kissed him back, wrapping herself around him as if she had missed him the whole time and were so ecstatic to have him back. But in reality, this was a nightmare. She hoped more than anything that he would not find out about – but she couldn't let herself think about that in case he was watching her thoughts. They crawled into bed together to perform their act they both expected of each other. But it wasn't like before. It was the same motions without the love or emotions. They fell asleep wondering how each would deal with the other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bobbi went around to do damage control. She rounded up the 5 people who knew that she and Snape had "gotten cozy" during the Master's death. The three adults swore not to tell (Bobbi trusted them to keep their word), and Phil and Mel denied that they even knew.<p>

Even still, Voldemort made sure not to let Bobbi out of his sight, especially if Snape were around. He kept her under constant supervision for the next week or so. But then he had to let her out to feed.

As soon as she was out of the Lair, she ran to the field where she had taken Gregory when she needed to talk to him alone. She waited there for a minute after sinking into the ground, cross-legged on the floor. Then Snape joined her.

"I locked my bathroom door and turned on my shower," Snape informed her.

Bobbi smiled and giggled. "Severus, you're as giddy as a school boy. Have you never snuck around behind the authority's back before?"

"You know I have. I've just never snuck out with a girl before. Especially not the authority's wife."

Bobbi pecked him on the lips quickly. "I've missed you. What is the plan?"

"We can't stay here," Snape said, meaning the Lair, "Obviously. But when do we leave?"

"We could leave right now," Bobbi said, "But we'd have to leave everything behind. Are you willing to do that?"

Snape nodded, then shook his head. "I left the ring in my room. I'd rather have it. It means something to us."

Bobbi nodded. "Okay. Next month on this exact day, I'll leave to go hunting again. Have your things packed and in this room before then. When I leave, meet me right here, and we'll go from there. Make sure to remember, but be very inconspicuous about it. He can't be onto us in the slightest."

Snape nodded, then kissed Bobbi one more time before he went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it is very choppy, but that's because I'm trying to get through a lot in a little chapter. The sequal will be of much higher quality, for sure. Just try to make it through the last two chapters after this. Again, thank you for your fanship. I think that's a word.**


	4. Not Another Tragic Hero Movie

_Disclaimer: I disclaim this franchise in the name of America! _

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Voldemort has Bobbi in his evil clutches, oh no! What will happen, you must find out!**

* * *

><p>Voldemort was more controlling than ever of Bobbi. He made her sit with him at mealtimes away from the rest of the congregation. She couldn't even sit with Mel or Phil. Bobbi would smile, pretending that she was still so in love with her husband. And although her smile looked as genuine as ever, everyone closest to her knew she was faking. Try as she might, she wasn't fooling anyone, especially not her husband.<p>

Snape sat with Phil and Mel, his expression stoic as ever. He told neither of them of his plans, but held short, meaningless conversations with them whenever there was a topic. A topic other than the one on everyone's mind, that is. The fact that Voldemort's return was the last thing the Death Eaters were hoping for. The fact that they would much prefer it if he had stayed away and Bobbi had continued to lead them. Because there were so many things they had looked forward to with Bobbi as their leader. All these dreams were shattered when Voldemort returned. The only one who didn't agree with this was Bellatrix, who walked around with her crazy-haired head held high, as if it weren't at risk of being cut off by a fellow Death Eater at any moment. Even her husband seemed not to want her around him. But this topic was taboo, and so it remained in the back of the throat, never appearing on the tongue.

Slowly over the course of the month, former Death Eaters returned to the Lair, the news of Voldemort's return spreading across the country. Many familiar faces greeted Bobbi with subdued pity, but the only one that comforted her was Gregory's because it never reappeared. She knew that if he could move on in the real world, she could overcome this tragedy, too. This little shred of hope was her life-line for the remainder of the month.

Bobbi and Snape were no longer allowed to talk or come in close contact of each other, even though Voldemort had no proof of their relationship. He had not found the ring because Snape had hidden it in the place under the field almost immediately. Voldemort hoped, although, that by making their separation obvious, someone would come clean about Bobbi and Snape's relationship. But nobody did, no matter how much they knew. Bellatrix, the only one who would have betrayed them, had left too soon to see the clues Voldemort wanted.

Voldemort continued to act like he loved Bobbi, kissing her in front of his followers and sleeping with her every night, but she had become more like his property than someone he loved, and he thought of her like another one of his pathetic puppets, only more amusing to torture.

One night when Snape was getting ready for bed, he found a note shoved under his door. It read:

_Dear Severus,  
>Meet me in the dungeon at half past ten.<br>Love, Bobbi_

Then he noticed that a bottle of his sleeping draught was gone. Curious, he left to see what Bobbi wanted so badly she would risk this when they only had a few days left before their scheduled departure date.

When he entered the dungeon, the lights were off. "Lumos," he whispered, venturing further into the large room.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind him and the lights came on. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the cold, stone floor, grinning evilly. "Hello, Snape. I thought you would take the bait. I told Bobbi it would work. Aren't I an excellent judge of character?" he mocked.

"Where is Bobbi?" Snape demanded.

Voldemort chuckled sinisterly, snapping his fingers. Bobbi appeared, chained to the wall, a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were fluttering like she was fighting sleep. "I only gave her enough potion to subdue her. She should be fully awake in a moment. I didn't want her to miss the fight."

Snape glared at Voldemort, waiting for the inevitable.

Voldemort approached Bobbi and stroked her face with his long, white, unearthly fingers.

"Get your hands off her," Snape ordered in his professor's voice, an extra lair of danger in it.

Voldemort snatched the gag off Bobbi, then patted her face roughly.

Her eyes flew open, and she hissed at him, flinging spit all over his face. Her fangs began to extend.

"Calm yourself, child," Voldemort said, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Now watch as I destroy your lover."

"What are you talking about, Tom? You know you're the only one I sleep with."

"That may be true now, but I know as long as he's around, you're going to try to escape. I'm just helping you, my pet, to resist temptation."

"I'd never leave you, Tom, for as long as you live," Bobbi said, her eyes still angry, opposing.

"I'll make sure of that," Voldemort promised, striding to the middle of the room. "Come on, Snape. I don't have all night. I've got to put my wife to bed once I've finished with you. If you know what I mean," he said with a twisted grin.

Snape raised his wand, refusing to bow. "Sectumsem-"

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted, shooting a green beam straight into Snape's chest, causing him to fly through the air and land in a pathetic heap a few yards away.

"No!" Bobbi cried, fighting against her chains. "Why did you do that?"

Voldemort turned a furious face on her. "Do you think I am blind? I knew from the moment I came home and found you out of bed that you were with him. I've known you too long for you to keep such a thing from me. Did you honestly think your little charade of pretending to still love me would work? I knew as soon as Bellatrix told me about your change of plans that you two were together. I knew. I've been suspicious of Snape for a long time, but I never thought you would be the one to turn against me. I should have known. You were always the type."

"What are you going to do with me now?' Bobbi asked in a neutral voice, her lips in a hard line.

"That is the question. I can't kill you, but I can't let you go. You would simply join Potter's team and defeat us while we are weak. And too many of the others would follow you. My only option is to break you so you can't leave me. You will learn, little girl, the consequences of betraying me."

And the beatings began.

* * *

><p>As Bobbi lay in her bed, she couldn't help wonder what they would do with Severus's body. What did they do with bodies at the Lair? Probably burn them, or bury them in the woods. Or feed them to Fenrir. Poor Severus. He had only been trying to take care of her. He should've known better, but how could he? Voldemort was too clever.<p>

She glanced over at the sleeping murderer next to her, hatred and rage building in her heart. If she wanted to, she could kill him right now, but he would just come back again. Besides, he had taken her wand and snapped it, thrown it in the fireplace. Still, she had the opportunity to kill him. If only her hands weren't in magical binds, she would destroy him. They would ware off in less than an hour, but what would she do until then?

She contemplated this as she laid naked on the bed of the man who had killed her only true love. _What's worse,_ she told herself, _is that I thought I loved this man at one point. I don't know how I could have been so stupid. He's evil and manipulative. I should have known I'd never have a future with him. I should have realized it was Severus from the start who would make the perfect soul mate. It was always there, somewhere in the back of my subconscious. That's why I was okay with telling Snape all my secrets when I kept so much from Voldemort. I should have listened to my common sense, should have never accepted such a dangerous challenge. Cuz this is what happens._

When the bonds wore off, she continued to lie in her same position, not moving at all. A few minutes later, Voldemort woke up. He stared at her with a malicious smirk on his hideous face. He trailed one finger down the entire length of her body, making an extra effort to be rough on her protruding stomach. She did not flinch, only glared at him hatefully.

Voldemort pushed himself up out of the bed and walked to his dresser. "Now, don't try anything sneaky while I get dressed. My mistake, you can't."

Bobbi waited until his back was turned. Silently, she summoned his wand from his nightstand, grasping in tightly so he would never be able to use it against him again. An instant later, Voldemort realized his error, but when he turned around, he was too late.

Bobbi lunged from the bed, transforming as she did. She was neither werewolf nor vampire, but a combination of the two, and she tore into his flesh with her monstrous canine teeth, making sure not to kill him just yet. She wanted to hear him scream, wanted to witness his pain before she killed him. She avoided his throat, instead ripping apart his arms and legs and other appendages. And he screamed bloody murder, but no one came to save him. She clawed the skin off his face, but she did not kill him. When he stopped screaming, she took him in her jaws and dragged him into the bathroom.

Transforming back to her normal self, she took a shower, listening to him fight to breathe. When she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped around the body, gracefully avoiding the pools of blood with her nimble feet. She got dressed at a regular pace, stuffed some extra changes of clothes into a bag, and left the room, not even bothering to check if Voldemort were still alive.

She strode down to Bellatrix's room, throwing open her door and tackling her as soon as she sat up. She snapped her neck and left. Bellatrix didn't deserve her time.

Then Bobbi called on Ed, her favorite, little house elf. "Ed, where is Snape's body?"

"No one ever moved it," he answered.

Bobbi dug into her bag, then pulled out a black T-shirt. She handed it to Ed. "You are free. Don't let any Death Eaters find you. If you can ever find me, you are welcomed to come live with me. I won't treat you as a servant. But never tell anyone where to find me. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." He bowed gratefully, then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Bobbi skipped down to the dungeon, skidding to a halt outside the door. She grabbed the knob, but someone twisted it from the other side. She pressed herself quickly against the wall, hiding in the shadows.

A robed man with chin-length black hair stepped out, wand at the ready. Bobbi's eyes widened and she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Severus!"

Snape hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, then held her at arm's length. "Did he hurt you?"

Bobbi nodded. "But he never will again. I tore his body apart and I killed Bellatrix. She won't be able to bring him back this time."

Snape nodded. "Let's leave."

They Apparated to the field together, going under and retrieving his things, putting them in her bag that could hold so much and took up so little space.

Together, they fled into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter, and then you can start on the sequal, hurray!**


	5. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My name is Bob, which starts with a B, not a J. Use your brain. _

**A/N: This is the final chapter, meaning that I can now start uploading the sequal. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Take my hand," Severus said, and Bobbi did so. He Apparated them to a small cottage in the woods, snow thick on the ground. There were no lights on from what they could see except for one that kept dimming and brightening over and over in no particular pattern. "This place shouldn't be occupied, " Severus said, cautiously entering the cottage. Inside, there was no evidence that anyone had lived here in a long time except for the fire lit in the fireplace. Snape held his wand in front of him, his woman behind him.<p>

"Hello, Mistress Bobbi," came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Calm down, Severus," Bobbi sighed in relief, "It's Ed, my friend."

Ed, the old house elf, hopped off the counter and scurried up to the pair. "Come in. I'm preparing tea."

"How did he know about this place?" Severus asked Bobbi.

"Ed has his ways," Bobbi replied. "He's the smartest house elf you'll ever meet."

"How kind of you, Mistress," Ed smiled. "You will be safe here. No one else knows of this place. And I'll protect you if they do come."

"Thank you, Ed," Bobbi smiled.

After their tea, Ed said he was going to the house elf's quarters. "It's really more of an eighth than a quarter," Ed joked, getting a laugh from the witch and wizard.

After he'd left, Severus commented, "He really is the smartest house elf I've ever known." Bobbi nodded. She wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Severus picked her up and sat her in his lap. "You're getting heavier," he noticed. Then he amended, "I didn't mean that to be rude. Sorry."

Bobbi waved it off. "I know you didn't. I know I'm getting heavier. But I'll be back to normal before long."

Snape looked questioningly at her, then shrugged it off. "When do you need to replenish yourself again?"

"In a few days. But not tonight. I want to stay with you tonight."

"I already put a silencing charm on your bedroom," Ed told them from somewhere unseen. "I won't be able to hear you."

Severus's face paled, but Bobbi chuckled. "Thanks, Ed."

They retired to the bedroom soon after, leaving their things packed in the bag in the corner of the room. It was dark enough that they couldn't see each other, but they could feel each other. Severus slowly began undressing Bobbi, starting with her robe, then her shirt, then her pants. Bobbi undressed him in the same order, hooking her fingers in his underwear when they were all that was left. They touched their lips together, kissing without a break. Then Severus trailed his lips down her face, down her neck, onto her shoulder. He carefully undid her bra, pressing his naked chest against hers. He brought his lips back to hers and began kissing her again, long, passionate kisses. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same, pressing themselves closer together. Then something poked Severus softly and he chuckled, asking, "Why did you poke me in the stomach?"

"I didn't," Bobbi whispered.

Confused, Snape placed his hand between their stomachs. A soft, fleshy object poked his hand. He jerked his hand back, grabbing his wand, and said, "Lumos." He examined the spot where his hand had been and noticed the size of Bobbi's belly. "Merlin!" he gasped.

Bobbi offered him a half smile. "So now you know."

Severus placed his hand on her stomach and received yet another kick. This time, he left it there. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Bobbi answered positively.

Severus raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you sure? I've never seen anyone get this big in two months. This is a second trimester size."

Bobbi nodded. "I know. But since we are both immortal, the baby grows thrice as fast while in the womb as a regular fetus. By next month, I should be ready to deliver. I will have to leave you, then, to give our son over to the Supreme Being. I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus shook his head. "Don't be sorry. If it hadn't been for this sacrifice, I would have never gotten to see any of my children. My question is, how did you hide this from everyone for so long?"

"I know an illusion charm that I put on my garments. I knew another one that hid it on my naked body, but it was limited, and Voldemort wasn't fooled for long." Severus put his hand over her belly, caressing it lightly. Bobbi smiled sadly. "We can make more after this one." She put her hand over the tip of his wand, extinguishing his light. "Want to practice?"

* * *

><p>A month later, Bobbi was so swollen that she couldn't wear pants anymore. Instead, she wore only elastic shirts, and sometimes just her underwear and a robe. Snape didn't seem to mind; he loved her more than ever and couldn't wait for her to have the baby so they could get this part behind them and start a real family.<p>

At the end of the month, Bobbi kissed Severus goodbye to start on her journey.

"Are you sure you want to go out there in your condition?" he asked, rubbing her belly in concern.

Bobbi nodded. "It is the way things must be done. I won't have him until I'm there. The Supreme Being has assured me of this. I will be safe. I promise."

Severus embraced her tightly, kissing her once more. "I will be here when you get back. Ed will keep me company while you are away. Just be safe."

"I will," Bobbi assured, kissing him back, "I won't be long. It shouldn't take as long as the last time. But be patient. I will return. I promise."

With one more heartfelt kiss, she departed, heading into the setting sun. She turned back, waved, and vanished.

* * *

><p>Severus waited eight days before he had any news from Bobbi. On the eighth morning, Severus awoke to the tapping of a beak on his window. He looked out to see a rich blue hyacinth macaw perched on the sill. Opening the window, he took the letter in its beak and it flew off, squawking, "Tengo queso in mi pantelones."<p>

The letter was in Bobbi's handwriting (he had learned to recognize it after the incident), and it read as follows:

_Dear Severus,_

_Things are going well. I should be back in your arms within the week._

_P.S., I have a surprise for you._

Severus folded the letter carefully and set it aside, pondering what surprise she could possibly have for him.

* * *

><p>The days were long and slow without Bobbi there to entertain him. He and Ed spent most of the day beating each other at various games such as chess and dice. Ed always cheated at dice, so mostly it was chess or card games. More than once, Ed had changed the numbers on the dice so he would win. But they enjoyed each other's company. It was better than any other they could have excluding Bobbi.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bobbi finally returned, she was 30 pounds lighter. Severus ran outside the cottage when he realized she was approaching. She was about 150 meters away from him when he noticed she was carrying something in her arms. He couldn't tell what it was from this distance, but whatever it was, he could see she had her shirt wrapped around it, because she wasn't wearing one herself.<p>

Bobbi's robe billowed around her in the rough wind. Severus dashed out to her, intent on getting her out of the cold as quickly as possible. He wrapped him arms around her as soon as he reached her.

"Careful," she scolded lightly, adjusting the bundle in her arms.

Snape pulled back to discover that the thing she was carrying was alive. "What is this?" he asked in confusion.

"Our daughter," Bobbi answered, moving the cloth aside to show Severus her drowsy face. "Let's get inside quickly. It's cold out here." The family rushed inside and sat down by the fire, side by side. Severus pulled at the shirt to get a better look, and Bobbi carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Mind her head. She's three days old."

The tiny girl opened her eyes just enough to gaze at her father, then she yawned and grabbed his nearest finger, unable to wrap her hand all the way around it.

"She's tiny," Severus whispered.

Bobbi nodded. "She's a little smaller than average, but she'll grow to be strong like us."

"I'm confused, Bobbi. I thought you said we were having a son."

"We were, and we did. They were twins, but since the Supreme Being only wanted the boy, he let me keep the girl."

"Twins?" Severus inquired. "There was never any history of twins in my family."

"Nor in mine. I guess we're just lucky."

Severus nodded. He stared into his beautiful daughter's face as she slept peacefully. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "What is her name?"

"What do you wish to name her?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Telemica."

"Beautiful name. It fits her," Bobbi agreed.

"It is my hope that, should you go missing again, she will find you." Severus smiled cleverly.

Bobbi chuckled. "Alright. She needs her nap now."

"Go prepare her bed. I want to hold her for a while longer."

Bobbi obediently went into their bedroom to find things for a make-shift crib.

Severus held the baby carefully in his arms, staring at her in wonder. He hadn't expected to be a father this quickly. He hadn't even been together with Bobbi for an entire year, and yet here he was with their newborn daughter and they weren't even married. And yet he embraced it, welcomed this surprise with open arms. He brought the baby to his face and kissed her forehead lightly. He smiled at his baby girl, stood, and brought her to her mother.

"Ed," Bobbi called, and the house elf appeared. "If we leave the bedroom door open, will we be able to hear the baby inside?"

Ed nodded, looking at the baby with guffaw.

Bobbi gently put the baby in the crib and turned off the light. She joined Severus on the couch by the fire. They stared at each other for a long time, the conversations to be had floating silently in the air between them. But they didn't know where to start. So they sat, staring into each other's eyes. Then after a time, Bobbi yawned and said, "I'm tired."

Snape nodded, stood, and swooped her into his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. "This is easier now that you're light again."

Bobbi chuckled, craning her neck to kiss him. He placed her gently in the bed, then joined her and pulled her close into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair, smiling into her face. They touched noses and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that you have finished, you can read the sequal. I wrote it - that's how you will find it.**


End file.
